Como una princesa
by Blumenzucht
Summary: Recuerdo la broma de Isayama diciendo que Armin era una chica, ¿ustedes no lo creyeron? yo lo creí, tiene la apariencia de una. Ya después confirmo su broma. Es un chico. Ok. Dejando todo esto de lado, casi nuca encuentro historias Jean x Armin. Es una de mis parejas favoritas, así que dije "Creare mi propia historia Jearmin con juegos de azar y titanzuelas." Los invito a leerla!
1. Como una princesa

**Que emoción.**

 **Poder escribir una historia de una de mis parejas favoritas**

 **Jearmin.**

 **Tendrá al menos 3 capítulos. No será muy largo.**

 **También usare algunas de las frases de este mismo Manga-Anime. Haber si las reconocen!**

 **Este Fic tiene contenido Yaoi y con mucho respeto le pediré que se retiren si no sienten agrado hacia este genero.**

 **Los personajes son 100% propiedad de Hajime Isayama y su obra Shingeki No Kyojin- Attack On Titan- Ataque De Los Titanes. , solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

* * *

x845

El sol se encontraba a su punto más alto, el viento soplaba ligeramente y podría decirse que era un clima bastante agradable, los mercados ya habían abierto, y la gente hacía sus compras tranquilamente, a pesar de haber pocos recursos se aprovechaba hasta lo más mínimo. Normalmente las madres se encargaban de las tareas domesticas, los padres trabajaban y los niños ayudaban en lo que era necesario, pero siempre quedaba algún momento para divertirse. Ignorando completamente lo aislados que estaban del mundo exterior, a veces escuchaban a soldados decir que el estar fuera de esas grandes murallas, era como el mismísimo infierno. Pero bueno uno de niño normalmente no piensa en esas cosas y consideran esto como una "Platica de adultos".

En fin, cada quién hacía lo suyo. Pero, llevando una vida tranquila ignorando completamente lo que gira en torno a ti...¿Es realmente una vida?, el seguir siendo ignorante pensando que toda la gente con la que has compactado algún tipo de relación, ¿seguirá ahí mañana?

Es bueno pensar de manera positiva, pero nunca sobrepasando los limites de la realidad. Los rumores se esparcen rápido. Y más en un mundo tan pequeño.

"Ese día, la humanidad recordó el terror de ser controlados por "ellos"... La humillación de vivir en una jaula."

El muro maría había sido penetrado, se evacuo a toda la gente hacía la muralla Rose, los recursos estaban aún más escasos a pesar de haber tantas perdidas.

En uno de esos mismos muros, existe un distrito. Trost.

Por la ventanas de su casa un niño de aproximadamente 10 años, se encontraba observando a una horda de gente, todos tenían reflejado en su cara el miedo y la preocupación. Algunos hasta podrían verse cubiertos de sangre, otros sin alguna de sus extremidades. Entre toda esa horda se encontraban también niños que se veían casi de su misma edad.

-¡Jeanbo! ¿puedes bajar y ayudarme a hacer una pequeña despensa para estas familias?- Le grito su madre. El niño se quedo algunos minutos más. El había escuchado de su madre que las "bestias" habían entrado y era necesario ayudar a las personas que iban a pedir bienes, al menos con algo pequeño. Los militares parecían no dar mucha comida, daban una barra de pan que debía durar todo el día.

Entre toda la multitud se destaco a una pelirrubia de un pelo brillante tal cuál el oro. Desde la ventana no podría verse bastante bien pero por sus grandes ojos azules Jean tan solo pudo decir. -Es como una princesa.-

Jean hasta ahora solo había sentido interés por las chicas morenas o de pelo azabache. Tal vez asiáticas pero eran muy raras de verse.

Tal vez la chicas rubias no están mal. Pensó.

-¡Jeanbo! Ven a ayudarme.- El chico bajo y así brindo ayuda a su madre. Conforme los meses y hasta años habían pasado, se había olvidado por completo de ese día.

Jean Kirschtein de ser un niño agradecido, paso a ser uno arrogante y maleducado.

A sus 12 años empezaría el entrenamiento para así convertirse en un militar.

Shinganshina, desde el ataque de aquel titan que media al menos unos 50 metros este pequeño distrito dio paso a los titanes, la humanidad se vio cara a cara con su enemigo natural después de 100 años en paz.

Tres niños quienes estuvieron presentes y vieron con sus propios ojos lo cruel que podía ser la vida.

Esos mismos niños ahora tendrían 12 años y convertirían en cadetes.

x847

Armin Arlert un chico de baja estatura con unos grandes ojos azules y un cabello rubio que cubría hasta su cuello, tal vez podía ser de un cuerpo débil y se le dificultaban los entrenamientos físicos, pero tenía una mente brillante era todo un estratega y la gente lo reconocía por eso. La gente confiaba en el, sus compañeros confiaban en el.

* * *

El primer día se formo a todos y el comandante Keith Shadis los interrogaba. "Es un método para hacerlos negar lo que fueron antes de su reclutamiento, a fin de convertirlos en material razonable para ser soldados."

Apuntando a Armin.

-¡¿Como diablos te llamas?!-

-¡Me llamo Armin Arlert, y provengo de Shinganshina¡-

-¡Que nombre tan estúpido! ¡¿Te lo pusieron tus padres?!-

-¡Mi abuelo!-

-¡Arlert! ¡¿Qué viniste a hacer aquí?!-

-¡Vine a ayudar a la humanidad a lograr la victoria!-

-¡Eso es increíble! ¡Pero creo que serías mejor como comida para titan! A la tercera fila y mira hacia atrás- Sostuvo su cabeza y le dio una vuelta.

Evitaba a aquellos que mostraban seguridad en sus rostros, aquellos que habían estado presentes en aquel desafortunado evento años atrás.

-¿¡Y tu quien diablos eres!?-

-¡Jean Kirschtein! De Trost.-

-¡¿Porqué viniste?!-

-Para entrar en la policía militar y vivir en el centro.-

-¿En verdad quieres vivir en el centro de la ciudad?-

-¡Si!- El Comandante golpeo su cabeza haciendo que el joven cayera al piso.

-¿Quién dijo que te podías sentar? ¡Un soldado sin corazón no puede llegar a policía militar!-

Se interrogaron a varios cadetes, incluyendo a una chica que se encontraba comiendo una patata hervida a la cuál se le termino asignando el apodo de "Chica Patata".

La chica fue puesta a correr durante 3 horas y sin permiso de recibir la cena.

Se tomaba un baño antes de la cena, Armin se sentiría muy expuesto a pesar de estar rodeado por puros chicos, por lo cuál decidió tomarlo después de la cena.

Durante la cena se había armado un alboroto entre Jean y Eren, se resolvió después.

Jean fijo su vista en Mikasa, con su largo pelo negro y su facciones Asiáticas. Era todo lo que el buscaba, después de que ella lo ignorara por completo desarrollo cierto odio hacía Eren ya que parecía al único a quien prestaba atención, incluyendo a Armin pero con Eren era diferente.

Jean no había tomado un baño.

-¿Agh, porque huele a establo aquí dentro?- Inmediatamente todos voltearon a ver a Jean.

-¡¿Porqué me miran a mi?!- Gritó Jean.

-¡Ve a tomar un baño, huele a suciedad de caballo!-

Jean salió de la habitación y se dirigió al área de baños. Había ropa en la banca y creyó que alguien más estaba tomando un baño, al menos no estaría solo, era de noche y nos es que tuviera miedo si no que ese lugar tenía una aura extraña.

Después de haberse quitado todo lo de encima, entró al baño y vio un delgado cuerpo de cabello rubio medio largo que tomaba un baño, el inmediatamente tapo sus partes delanteras.

-¡L-Lo siento! ¡Creí que este era el baño de los hombres!-

Esa figura inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y se le veía un poco nervioso.

-¿He? Ah...¡No no!.. Esto...-

Jean le miro detenidamente por algunos segundos y dio un suspiro aliviado.

-Por un momento pensé que eras una chica, eres tan delgado y pequeño... !Ah¡ !No intento ofenderte ni nada¡ Enserio...-

-No...Esta bien, nunca he sido muy bueno en los ejercicios por lo cuál mi cuerpo se mantiene delgado creo...No sirvo mucho como soldado ¿Verdad?- Rió con la mirada hacia abajo.

-Bueno, creo que también debes tener tus puntos fuertes ¿Armin Arlert cierto? Escuche que eras muy inteligente, te he visto con Jaeger pero no pareces tener nada en común con el.-

-¡Ah! Eso es porque me críe con el en Shinganshina, al ser débil los otros chicos se aprovechaban de mi, yo nunca opte por la violencia pienso que no resuelve nada, Eren y Mikasa siempre me sacaban de apuros. Les debo mucho, fueron mis únicos amigos.-

-Bueno, yo no soy muy amigable...Creo que hasta ahora solo he podido hacer amistad con Marco y Connie.- Suspiro.

-Suspiras mucho, a mi me pareces agradable.- Le miro directamente.

Jean se quedo pensativo respecto a lo que le había dicho.

-Y Mikasa...- Cambio de tema rápidamente.-

-Ella vivía con Eren, no se mucho acerca de su historia juntos solo se que fue acogida por su padre, y es muy sobreprotectora respecto a Eren.-

-¿Que tiene de bueno el?-

-Bueno, tal vez debieras conocerlo...Aunque...Me siento un poco incomodo si me miras tan directamente, no esperaba que viniera alguien tan tarde- Armin intentaba cubrirse lo que pudiera.

-Ah, pero ambos somos chicos pienso que no hay problema.-

-S-Solo no me gusta que me vean.-

Jean suspiro de nuevo y desvió la vista de Armin.

-Si así lo quieres...-

Ambos siguieron con lo suyo y ninguno volvió a pronunciar algo, se quedo en silencio absoluto el único sonido era el del agua cayendo, y los insectos que salían por la noche como el de un grillo.

Ambos terminaron y fueron a ponerse su ropa.

-Qué bien se siente ¿no?- Pregunto Jean intentado sacar tema de conversación.

-Ah si...- Se puso más tenso.

-Bueno..- Jean termino de ponerse la ropa -No vemos mañana en el entrenamiento.- Acaricio la cabeza del menor.

-Ah, claro...- Sonrío.

x848

A los cadetes se les había entrenado para aprender a usar el equipo de maniobras tridimensional. Se apoya todo el peso del cuerpo en alguno de los dos lados de la cadera. Prácticamente, todo el peso va a la suela del pie contrario. Aunque parezca simplemente un salto mortal, resulta imposible solo con es esfuerzo de todo los músculos de cuerpo. Más que nada se requiere fuerza en las piernas, y capacidad de aguantar varios niveles de aceleración, además de una gran percepción especial.

Aunque Eren había tenido algunas complicaciones al principio, al final como todos pudo manejar perfectamente el equipo.

Habían pasado 3 años desde la catástrofe en María. Un año después de eso, se había reclutado a miles de personas para una lucha por la recuperación del muro, y entre todos ellos iba el abuelo de Armin. A su muerte Armin tomó la decisión de unirse al cuerpo de investigación.

Fueron llevados hacía un área donde normalmente practicaban con el equipo, era como un pequeño bosque. A lo largo del bosque se ponían siluetas dispersas por ahí simulando ser titanes cuyo objetivo era el de cortales una esponja que simulaba ser la nuca.

-¡No de nuevo!- A Jean se le había descompuesto lo engranajes. -¡Ya tenía a mi objetivo en la mira! Tal vez Connie y Sasha ya lo hayan destrozado...-

-¡J-Jean!- Bajo Armin. -¿Estás bien? Se vio como una caída dura.- Se le veía preocupado.

-No te preocupes...Si te quedas aquí te ganaran todos los puntos.- Suspiro, ya muy costumbre de el.

-Sabes que de cualquier forma no soy bueno en esto, además recuerda que entrare al cuerpo de investigación así que no es necesario que sea de los 10 primeros ¿Tu quieres estar en la policía militar no? Deberías preocuparte mucho más por conseguir tu los puntos.-

-¡Claro que seré uno de los 10 mejores! Y sobre todo en un puesto mucho más arriba que Eren.-

-Confías demasiado en ti.-

-Si, ¡deberías ser más como yo!-

-¿Qué dices?-

-Bueno...Todos confían en ti debido a la mente tan brillante que tienes, pero tu nunca estas seguro de ti mismo.-

Armin río un poco. -Supongo que es verdad.- Se acomodo unos cuantos cabellos que se habían alborotado debido a la prisa que tuvo al bajar eso y el viento que hacía esa mañana más la luz del sol reflejada al color de su pelo y sus ojos entrecerrados por esta misma, dejaba una vista bastante agradable para el otro chico.

\- A veces pienso...- Iba a hablar pero quedo pensando en un momento lo que iba a decir.

-¿Hmm?- Armin le miró directamente.

-Tu cara...Es como la de una princesa.-

Armin enseguida volteo su rostro hacía otro lado, pero Jean notó como sus orejas se habían puesto rojas, pero el viento las tapo con más de ese cabello rubio.

Se puso un silencio incomodo entre ellos, de algún modo en todas las veces que han hablado solos ha habido uno.

-Ah...- El rubio busco en sus bolsillos, saco una llave. -Con esto tal vez pueda ayudarte a reparar el engranaje.-

-¿Llevas eso siempre contigo?-

-Claro que no, solo ayude a Marco antes del entrenamiento ya que a el también se le habían averiado.-

-¿También eres bueno en estas cosas?-

-No mucho, yo solo guiaba y Marco ponía la fuerza.-

Jean al escuchar eso dio una pequeña risa.

-Hagamos una prueba de fuerza.- Jean posiciono su brazo en el suelo.

-B-Bueno solo...No pongas tanta fuerza.-

-De eso se trata...Pero seré gentil.- Armin recargo su brazo y tomo la mano de Jean.

-1..2..3..- Contó Jean y Armin puso toda su fuerza contra el brazo de Jean.

Jean quería reír ya que el rubio empezaba a sudar del esfuerzo y su brazo no se había inclinado ni un poco. Jean dejo que Armin ganara y este se puso extremadamente feliz.

-Vaya Armin eres demasiado fuerte.-

-No creí que fuera posible.- Se veía muy feliz.

"Es muy lindo" Pensó Jean. Su mente se llenaba de pensamientos extraños cuando estaba con Armin y hasta algunas veces podría decir que le dolía el pecho. Bueno, casi todos sus encuentros son después de la cena, en los baños. El pensaba que tal vez lo caliente del agua provocaba eso. Aunque le molestaba mucho cuando veía lo tan unido que era a Eren.

Vio a Armin que estaba reparando su equipo, parecía tener dificultades.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-

-Ah...No quería hacerte quedar mal...Ya sabes...Te gané en fuerza...-

Armin ahora consideraba a Jean una persona débil. Armin pudo finalmente reparar eso aunque se haya tomado varios minutos.

Como entrenamiento también estaban las técnicas manuales, donde su trabajo era desarmar un equipo y volverlo a armar en un limite de tiempo. Todavía no habían llevado a cabo eso, así que es sorprendente como Armin lo hace.

-Deberíamos apresurarnos, después de esto tendremos combate cuerpo a cuerpo.-

Jean se puso su equipo y ambos salieron de ahí.

Llegaron tarde a clase el General los puso a trabajar juntos.

-Jean...¿No deberíamos estar trabajando?-

-Esta practica no te da puntos así que no la necesito, las importantes son en la que se usa el equipo.-

-Pero si el general ve que no hacemos nada, nos volverá a gritar.- A Armin le daba un poco de miedo el general.

-Mmm...- Suspiro. -Préstame el cuchillo, te atacare e intentaras defenderte ¿Esta bien?- Armin le cedió el cuchillo de madera que daban en las practicas.

-Te venceré de nuevo.-

-Si una persona llega a atacarte con un cuchillo no será gentil.-

-¿Uh?..- Jean dio el primer ataque que el rubio pudo esquivar, comenzó a atacarlo repetidas veces y cada uno de los ataques logro esquivar.

-Vamos Armin, intenta quitarme el cuchillo.-

Armin había visto a Annie practicando y vio que tiraba a la gente con una patada en la pierna.

Armin miro a Jean e intento hacer lo mismo que Annie, pero Jean tomo su pierna y lo tiro al piso en una posición donde el quedaba sobre el rubio.

-No soy bueno pensando en medio del combate...Jean, estas pesado.- Jean se le quedo viendo, se había despeinado un poco, respiraba agitado y tenía sudor que iba hasta por su cuello, Armin con cosas tan pequeñas como esta sudaba, y hacía que su cara se pusiera de un levemente color rojo. Eso y la posición en la que estaban excitaba un poco a Jean, se inclino un poco hasta el rostro del menor y le beso en la mejilla bastante cerca del labio superior.

Se levanto.

-Me siento un poco mal, tal vez sea por la caída durante el entrenamiento, iré a avisar al general.- Dejo caer el cuchillo de madera a un lado de Armin.

Armin se había puesto completamente rojo y con su mano tocó el lugar donde Jean le beso.

Jean había pedido permiso al general y fue directo a su dormitorio, se dejo caer al suelo recargando su cabeza en la cama, agarró una almohada y la presiono contra su rostro. Finalmente la aventó hacía otra de las camas de ahí.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer el primer capitulo, pronto traeré la continuación!**

 **Mientras escribía esta historia, tenía los mangas en mis manos, sacando toda la información posible y al mismo tiempo me vi todo el anime de nuevo, rescatando párrafos y frases.**

 **Este primer capitulo te explica muchas cosas que es como si te vieras el anime o leyera el manga pero resumido xD.**

 **El próximo capitulo será más sobre esta pareja. No gustaron los resultados del primero pero hasta ahora eh ido bien con el segundo.**

 **¡Gracias y hasta el próximo!**

 **Dejen sus Reviews y Sugerencias.**


	2. ¿A cuál cuerpo decidieron unirse?

**¡Capitulo 2!**

 **¡Espero les guste!**

 **Este Fic tiene contenido Yaoi (Chico x Chico) y con mucho respeto le pediré que se retiren si no sienten agrado hacia este genero.**

 **Los personajes son 100% propiedad de Hajime Isayama y su obra Shingeki No Kyojin- Attack On Titan- Ataque De Los Titanes. , solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **x848**

-¡Ouch!- Jean volteo a ver y era Reiner que dormía.

-¿Reiner que haces aquí?-

-Estoy resfriado...- Sorbo la nariz.

-Tan grande y fuerte, pero ¿no puedes con un resfriado?- Reiner asintió.

\- ¿Y tu porqué estas aquí?-

-Ah...Le dije al general que me sentía mal.- Jean bajo la mirada.

-Yo te veo bien.-

-Claro, ¡por que los estoy!-

-¿Entonces?, ¿sabes que esto te baja puntos?- Dijo Reiner.

-¿Ah? ¡No lo sabía! Mierda... ¡Tendré que poner aún más esfuerzo mañana!-

-¿Porqué te saliste de la practica?- Volvió a preguntar Reiner.

-Solo... Me sentí incomodo.-

-¿Volviste a pelear con Eren?-

-Ni me lo recuerdes...No es eso...Aunque tal vez tu puedas ayudarme.-

-Claro...¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Alguna vez has sentido excitación viendo a otro hombre?-

Reiner se quedo sorprendido, pero era la primera vez que Jean pedía ayuda en un caso de estos.

-No, pero... ¡aveces cuando veo a Bertholdt desnudo me sorprendo!-

-¿Y como te sientes?-

-¡El por fuera parece ser solo muy alto y sin músculos pero sin ropa no esta nada mal!-

-Hmm... Pero, yo hablo de excitación real, ¡el querer que sea tuyo!-

-¿A quién te estas refiriendo?-

-¡A Armin!- Gritó Jean.

Reiner medito por algunos segundos esto era enserio, no podía sacar una de sus bromas.

-El es muy vergonzoso con su cuerpo.-

-Si, y eso creo que es un problema...- Dijo Jean

Tenía un muy delgado cuerpo la primera vez que lo vio hasta pensó que era una chica, también tenía un muy lindo trasero y en sus piernas se le marcaban las apretadas ligas con las que se sostenía el equipo. Aveces quería sostenerlo y apretarlo...

-Bueno...El te tiene confianza, a Eren y a ti.-

A Jean le molestó un poco su comentario, siempre se interpone Eren en su camino.

-¿Ah si?...Pues tal vez me tenga más confianza a mi..- Era obvio se duchaba con el, no con Eren.

-Comprende que ellos crecieron juntos... Así que no te confíes demasiado...- Reiner comenzó a toser.

-Deberías descansar.-

-Si...Solo ignora todo lo que pienses de Armin, solo son amigos ¿no?-

-Si...Es verdad, gracias Reiner.-

...

-Armin ¿Estás bien?- Eren extendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Ah si...- Armin se levantó por si solo evitando tomar la mano de Eren.

-¿Seguro? No te habrá hecho algo ese cara de caballo ¿verdad?- Eren volteó hacía la dirección por donde se había ido Jean.

-No, esta bien. Solo estaba practicando conmigo.-

-Armin...-

-Ya casi es hora de la cena, deberías ir a darte un baño ¿no?- Dijo Armin cambiando el tema

-Ah claro, ¿Vienes?- Preguntó.

-Ya sabes que lo hago después de la cena.-

-¿No te sientes solo?-

-La verdad no..- Sonrío, Armin había guardado el secreto de las noches acompañadas por Jean en los baños, se lo guardaba como algo "especial". Sus sentimientos hacía el eran especiales, el confiaba en sus amigos pero quería que Jean fuera el primero en saberlo, le dio un beso en la mejilla. ¿Jean sentirá lo mismo? No. A Jean le gusta Mikasa.

Durante la cena siempre miraba de reojo a Jean quien la mayoría de las veces hablaba con Marco, eran demasiado unidos pero eso a el no le molestaba, sabía que Marco tenía otros intereses.

-¿Como te llevas bien con Jean? Es desagradable.-

-¡Ni creas que no te escucho Jaeger!- Gritó Jean desde su mesa.

-¡Eso era lo que quería!-

Ambos se levantaron de sus lugares y empezaron a discutir como siempre.

-Bueno... Jean me agrada.- Dijo Armin.

Jean le volteo a ver.

-¡Se supone que deberías estar de mi lado Armin!- Gritó Eren.

-Pero Jean no ha hecho nada por lo cuál me deba causar desagrado.-

Mikasa se levanto y dio una patada a Eren, lo tomo y se lo llevo cargando como si fuera un costal lleno de patatas.

Jean seguía viendo a Armin pero no le dijo nada, solo regresó a su lugar.

Armin terminó su cena y fue directo a los baños.

Se quito todo lo que traía encima y prendió la llave del agua, después de algunos minutos llego Jean.

-Hola Jean.- Sonrío ignorando por completo los eventos de esta tarde.

-Hola, ¿empezaste sin mí?- Igualmente sonriendo.

-Si, todavía estabas comiendo ¿no?-

Jean le miro y asintió.

-Sabes que no me gusta que mires tan directo...-

Jean volteó hacía otro lado.

-Esta bien...-

Otro de los silencios incómodos.

-Jean... Lo de esta tarde, yo...-

-Ah lo siento fue mi error, ya no volveré a hacerlo. Era solo un juego. ,los dos somos hombres ¿no? Eres mi amigo así que lo entenderás.- Sonrío naturalmente.

Armin sintió un fuerte apretón en el pecho. Si, dolía escuchar a la persona que amas decir que tan solo eres un amigo, pero si a el lo ponía feliz pensar eso, el dolor de estos momentos tal vez valía la pena si lo seguía viendo sonreír de tal manera. Armin era tan inteligente y sabía que eso era lo mejor para ambos.

-Si.- Contestó.

Ambos terminaron y se despidieron, yendo cada uno a su dormitorio correspondiente.

...

 **x849**

-¿Sabes que haremos un grupo de ataque proyectado para Trost?-

-Claro, lo escuche de Marco.-

-Ahí esta tu casa ¿verdad?-

Armin y Jean se encontraban caminando, era de noche y recién salían de darse un baño.

-Si, aunque no tengo muchas ganas de ir.- Dijo el mayor.

-¿Por qué? Tu madre está ahí.-

-Esa vieja...Es muy molesta.-

-Bueno...A mi me gustaría poder ver a mi madre ...Mi padre...Mi abuelo...-

-Pero, ¿no crees que en algunas ocasiones podrían llegar a ser molestos?-

-Claro, los padres se preocupan por que tu estés bien y eso aveces puede molestarte.-

-Tsk...Da igual.- No podía contradecirlo Armin siempre tenía la razón. Pero no quisiera que Armin escuchara a su madre llamarlo "Jeanbo" el moriría de vergüenza aunque Armin si parecía querer conocerla.

-Cuando tu la mencionas luces molesto pero a mis odios se ve que es bastante cariñosa y que te quiere mucho Jean.- El joven miraba con Nostalgia al suelo - Mi abuelo decía que me parecía mucho a ella...Mi madre.-

Jean lo miro. -¿Ella murió en el ataque de hace 2 años?- Pregunto inconscientemente.

-Ah no. Ella y mi padre eran soldados murieron fuera de los muros.-

-Por eso quiero unirme a la policía militar, no tendré que preocuparme por las muertes de mis compañeros y no dormiré preocupándome por si mañana tendré que morir o no.-

-Los muros fueron destruidos una vez y nada afirma que no pueda volver a pasar, si estar encerrado para ti es una vida. Respeto tu forma de vivir pero yo quiero pelear por la humanidad, vivir tranquilo en el mundo que nos fue arrebatado, el mundo donde hay mas de un millón de cosas por descubrir aun, no importa morir en el intento porqué sabré que fui útil. No significa que sea valiente, solo se que no hemos vivido en verdad aun, que esto no es la libertad que la gente busca.- Armin mostraba una cara de seriedad el iba enserio con unirse a la Legión de reconociemiento.

-Pero es el camino mas fácil.- Dijo Jean. Armin le miro y sonrío. -Supongo que si.-

Este era el ultimo año de entrenamiento, pronto se convertirían en soldados y ya no tendrían que verse. Ambos lo sabían pero disfrutaban su tiempo juntos. Nadie sabía de sus noches juntos en los baños. Bueno eso creían.

Connie una de las noches vagaba junto con Sasha, habían robado comida de la cocina. Vieron humo saliendo del baño de hombres así que Connie se acercó y vio a Jean y Armin tomando su baño.

Connie era lo demasiado estúpido como para no darle importancia. Regresó con Sasha y olvido de todo lo de ese día.

Al día siguiente el general Keith encontró a ambos echados en montones de paja en los establos con los estómagos inflados de comida. Fueron puestos a correr durante horas y se les restaron puntos.

Jean dejo a Armin en su habitación tal como lo haría un chico con su novia, Armin era su amigo pero también era casi como una chica lo cuál aveces hacía sentir inseguro a Jean.

-Hasta mañana Jean.-

-Hasta mañana Armin...Buenas noches.- Contestó.

 **x850**

El tiempo se pasaba cada vez más rápido, Jean lo sabía. Su relación con Armin se había hecho mas intima los últimos meses, está ves había empeorado ya no sentía cosas raras tan solo en las noches, cada vez que lo veía sentía como su corazón casi salía de su pecho. Durante los entrenamientos, la cena, las duchas, descansos, todo el tiempo. Cada vez ese sentimiento se hacía más grande, Mikasa ya no estaba en su mente, solo podía imaginar a Armin, pensar en el, querer verlo cada segundo del día, tocarlo, poseerlo, que fuera suyo y de nadie más. Se repetía a sí mismo siempre, "El es un chico, piensalo mejor." "Ambos somos hombres." "Es tu amigo, lo echarás a perder."

El distrito Trost fue abierto, los titanes entrarían de nuevo y a todos los reclutas que estaban a punto de graduarse se les pidió ayudar para evacuar a la gente y no se interpusieran los titanes. Si ese día ocurrieron muchas cosas, murió Marco. El mejor amigo de Jean. Eren tenía una habilidad de convertirse en Titan y con su fuerza había tapado el hoyo con una gran roca. Murieron demasiadas personas pero al final se pudo salvar y la humanidad tuvo un logro.

Pero ese día. Ese maldito día. Tal vez no solo haya marcado la vida de ambos si no que también había destruido lo que juntos habían formado hasta el día de hoy.

 **Una semana antes de escoger al cuerpo que debían unirse.**

Jean había despertado de un pésimo humor, la noche anterior había tenido una pelea con Armin. Jean se había preocupado un poco e intento convencer a Armin de unirse a la policía militar. Armin al principio se negó, el ya había tomado su decisión desde mucho antes de postularse como soldado, Jean siguió insistiendo pero al final ambos terminaron discutiendo y cada uno se fue a su dormitorio sin decir nada más. Armin de verdad se había molestado.

La semana fue muy dura, cada uno de los cadetes estaban indecisos, todos ya lo sabían, lo horrible que eran los titanes. Vieron a sus compañeros morir de una manera horrible y sangrienta. Viceras, intestinos, extremidades, grandes bolas de vomito llenas de cadetes quienes habían tenido una muerte lenta, todo lo habían limpiado, todo lo habían visto. Era un olor tan desagradable que algunos hasta vomitaron sobre esa misma sangre volviendo el Hedor aun más insoportable. Gente decidida a unirse a la Legión de reconocimiento habían cambiado de opinión después de ver aquello. Seguía la tensión en el aire, Jean y Armin seguían sin hablarse.

Era día de calcinar los restos de cadáveres. Era lo mejor evitar una plaga lo antes posible.

Eran unas llamas bastante intensas, varias pilas de cadáveres eran quemadas, era normal tener miedo.

"Todos se arrepienten. Si hubieran sabido como sería este infierno, no habrían escogido ser el espíritu agotado, es lo único que podían pensar. Marco...¿Cuáles son tus huesos? Ya no lo sé. Si no hubieras escogido la milicia...Si no te hubiera conocido...No pensaría en quién sigue."

"-¿Tanto quieres dejar de mejorar como soldado y simplemente convertirte en comida para titan?-"

"No tenías porque enseñármelo...Enseñarme que debo me niego a ser tan idiota como tú...Además, nadie es... Tan fuerte como tú."

Y ahora ¿Qué debemos hacer? pensó Jean. Tomó una decisión el... Se acerco hasta sus compañeros quienes lloraban o simplemente mostraban cierto miedo en sus caras. Comprendió a lo que Armin se refería como "verdadera libertad" A pesar de haber sido unos de los 10 mejores y poder ingresar a la policía militar el lo sabía...

-Oigan...¿Ya decidieron a que cuerpo entraran? Yo...Yo...Entrare al cuerpo de investigación.- Jean hablaba con una voz temblorosa, no lo hacía para reconciliarse con Armin, no esperaba su perdón pero era lo correcto. El vio el infierno con sus propios ojos pero no desea que aquellos que aun son menores lo vean y sufran lo mismos traumas que ellos.

El día había llegado, antes de todo se había dado un discurso dirigido por el Comandante Erwin, ese discurso no tenía más que el fin de probar la mente de los soldados, haciéndolos sentir ansiedad y desesperación. 21 personas de la generación numero 104 estaban dispuestas a dar sus vidas.

-Si a ustedes, le digo que mueran ¿Lo harán?- Preguntó el comandante.

-¡No queremos morir!- Gritaron en voz clara los soldados.

-Ya veo...Todos tienen una buena cara... ¡En este momento, le doy la bienvenida a todos los nuevos miembros del cuerpo de investigación!- Se posó firme y saludo. -¡Este es un verdadero saludo! ¡Sacrifiquemos nuestro corazón!-

-¡Si señor!- Gritaron, a pesar de las ganas de querer irse y el miedo que sentían todos estaban ahí firmes sabiendo que esté era su deber como nuevos soldados. Armin miró alrededor, vio a Jean. El...¿Se había quedado? Pero el...¿No entraría a la Militar?

-Soportaron el verdadero terror. Son todos soldados valientes. Los saludo desde lo más profundo de mi corazón.- Dijo finalmente, ya no había vuelta atrás.

En cuanto se termino todo el programa de ingreso, Armin fue buscando a Jean por todas partes. Preguntó a todos pero nadie parecía saberlo. Ellos tenían que ir a recoger sus cosas de los dormitorios, y esperaba que Jean estuviera ahí...Para su ultimo baño juntos. Debían disculparse y charlar como siempre lo hacían, tener como siempre esos silencios incómodos. Sonreír el uno para el otro.

Antes de que aquel "Maldito día llegará"

* * *

 **Perdonen haya quedado tan corto.**

 **Pronto me iré de viaje y quería actualizar lo antes posible.**

 **No estaré por una semana entera debido a las fiestas navideñas.**

 **Si no les gusta este segundo capitulo, lo borrare y le agregare más historia y gramática, ya que no se me dio tiempo de editarlo.**

 **Pero siempre es un gran honor que alguien se haya tomado la molestia de leerlo hasta aquí.**

 **El próximo capitulo para la primera semana de 2016 a más tardar.**

 **Por favor dejen sus Reviews con sugerencias u opiniones.**


End file.
